the greatest loss
by Lord Garnetto
Summary: this is how my nuzlocke trial on diamond ended. very sad


Ok, I have just finished a nuzlocke run on diamond. These are the final moments, the emotion behind it and the way things go

At this point I have

The doctor, a dialga

Leafquake,a torterra – my partner

Spaky, my first caught pokemon, not counting leafquake

Superman, a steelix, a recent addition

And I have just lost

Casper the Gengar, and word the staraptor

I had done it. I had beaten the elite 4. So, now I had one battle left until the curse was lifted. 

I had 4 Pokémon left. 4 against 6, in one battle against the champion.

Wow.

Only one thing for it. I have come this far so after a quick heal... I challenged, Cynthia the champion.

The first challenge was spiritomb. With no weakness, and immunities to psychic, normal and fighting moves, I thought he would be hard.

The doctors flamethrower and dragon claw took it down to the low amber when Cynthia switched, sending lucario into battle instead. Dragon claw was useless against it. The next move, lucario used earthquake. Causing the doctor a lot of damage. But the doctor used flamethrower, leaving lucario with a couple of hp. Then, a miracle, lucario was burnt, which finished him off.

Gar chomp was sent out. The doctor's roar of time made short work of garchomp. 

Gastrodon was up next. The answer was simple. Leafquake giga drain took it out in 2. Then leafquake finished off spiritomb

How can I lose now? I have 4 pokemon to take down 2 pokemon, one of them is a roserade, and no problem at needs a miracle to win, and I knew the curse would be broken.

Then… it came. Milotic.

Even at the start, I was confident. Spaky used discharge to get milotic into its low red before... Milotics critical hit ice beam beat Spaky. I had lost spaky… but I couldn't think about that now. I could grieve him later

Superman got sent out next,all it needed was to get one hit in… but it couldn't do that when it died from a single surf…it fely like I had been stabbed. Literally stabbed.

I only had the doctor and leafquake both in red... It was clear what I had to do. It pained be to be forced to disintegrate my team like this, the doctor got sent out. I used the turn to heal leafquake, and the monstrous milotic used ice beam and the doctor feinted.i let out a weep. I forced myself to carry on.

Leafquake got sent out. One shot. That was all I needed. One hit, and milotic would go down, and I was sure leafquake could manage one hit. then a giga drain and milotic would be gone.

The worst happened. A critical hit with ice beam... It was... Over... I had... Lost.

I ran. Faster than ever before, to the Pokémon centre and begged them to try and save leafquake. To save any of them they could... It took hours I spent the whole time going through the battle in my mind. Then I just cried. I had lost everything. I had dared to hope, at the end. I had dared to think I had won, so the loss was… too much 

Leafquake survived, just, but is crippled. Even though he is alive, he can never have more than 4 hp. He can't use moves or battle again. I am grateful he is alive but... he has lost his joy,He is a shadow of what he once was. As am I.

After 3 days at the league, coping with my loss, I got my substitute teams and I went to each gravesite of my fallen friends. I apologized to each of them. I had failed them all. Each gravestone hurt as much as the loss, but I had to. They had died because of me… the least the deserved was an apology for making them die for nothing.

Then I flew back to sandgem town. I put all my live Pokémon in the box other than leafquake and then released them all. I didn't deserve them, and they didn't deserve to be forced with me. They had done nothing to deserve to be in this hell.

I buried the rest of my fallen team in twinleaf town, just outside the house, so every time I leave the house, I remember the reason I cant battle.

I haven't left the town since then and it has been a month. I can't risk it again. I haven't battled since I came back here, and I don't think I ever will again.


End file.
